


The fuck are you doin' here then?

by nerdangel111



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, I have watched this scene too many times, M/M, these two break my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdangel111/pseuds/nerdangel111
Summary: I have watched the scene at the docks, way too many times lol and I was inspired.





	

~*~  
It was quiet as Ian walked up to the docks. What the fuck was he doing here? He had what everyone back home would kill for. Someone who was, safe. A paramedic. He was so different from the young love-struck boy he had been when Mickey had went away. Well, that's what Ian told himself as he walked over to the covered boats. He lights and cigarette, and takes a long drag. Oh my god what was he doing here? Before he could start to think further, he heard foot steps. His eyes shot up from where they'd been on the ground, abs his heart skipped. Mickey was striding up like he had won some prize. Ian wants to slug him. Or, do something, anything to get that smug smile of his face. 

 

"I knew you'd come." He sounded so confident. Ian was jealous. 

 

"Knew you'd come..." He repeat as he reached Ian, he grabbed the back of this neck

 

"Come here...." Mickey yanks the younger boy down into a fierce kiss, and it's mind melting. He missed the way Mickey's mouth tasted. He grabbed a loose handful of the medium long mess of black hair Mickey has grown out. Which Ian doesn't mind. Gives him something to pull, making it easier to plunder the older boy's mouth-WAIT!STOP!-   
Ian suddenly shoves him away, and all he can think is, 

~*~

 

"The fuck?" Mickey perfectly masks his hurt at being pushed away like something diseased. That's all he ever got, and he couldn't stand for it to be this way with the one person he loves most in the world. 

"You think my life hasn't moved on since you've been locked up Mickey?" Mickey stops at that, looking Ian in the eye, which seems to be hard for Ian. 

"Nah, I just figured you'd be down for me, since the whole reason I did time, was for goin after the bitch who tried to ruin you." 

 

"I am not, going to piss my love away-" 

 

"Stop." Mickey pulls him into another kiss. He couldn't lose Ian. He just couldn't. He needed Ian. God he hated himself for that. That stupid Gallagher had burrowed himself into Mickey's soul. He couldn't...and he felt the hands on his chest push him away and it hurts worse than any punch he's ever taken. 

 

"Fuck!" Mickey tried not to startle at the outburst. God almighty, he looked so fucking sexy when he was angry. A predatory glare. It made Mickey's heart skip. 

"I have my shit together Mick! I've got a fucking boyfriend..." Ian almost looks like he regretted the words when his eyes met Mickey's, add the older boy leaned against a lower boat. 

 

"Boyfriend?" The word physically hurt Mick. But he quirked a smile and raised an eyebrow, a clear challenge. 

"What're you doing here then? Hm?" He asked, and Ian looked him up and down before pushing him against the boat. They'd both shed their coats quickly, starting on their belts, and Mickey just has to push another button, before Ian will slam his face into the boat. Mickey knew Ian than anyone. 

"Tell me goodbye." Mickey whispers, and he's suddenly shoved back against the covered boat. Then with his most deviously innocent smiles, 

~*~ 

 

"What?" Just one word coming from Mickey's cocky, fake innocent smile. Ian knows him. He knows he's up to something. But his body and mind respond. He reached back grabbing the back if his shirt, and pulling off his shirt, and button of Mickey's he's always enjoyed. Showing off the strength in his arms. Arms that can hold mickey down, and Ian loves how affected the ex-con is by it. Then he's yanking his belt of the rest of the way, and Mickey, still so smug, turned around, and pulls down his jeans and underwear, and Ian pressed him against the boat. Though, he realized something. God, he missed the way Mickey smells. He moves the strands from the back of the older boy's neck, placing kisses there. Another very secretive button. He opened his jeans, lowering his noises, and thrusted his newly freed cock through Mickey's cheeks, abs he nearly came his tip encountered a base, to something hard. A fucking plug. 

 

"You prepared yourself?" Ian has to hold Mickey's hips, leave bruises, his lips against the ex-con's throat, he asked, 

 

"Oh my god mick" Ian is so turned on, he needs to be inside mickey, right his second. He tugged experimentallyat the flared base. Mickey whined. That prompted the red-head to pull it out, slowly. The image of Mickey, fingering himself open, was nearly too much. 

 

"I-Ian, I thought about you, Every fucking day, every second. Especially when I was alone. Missed you, missed this." Ian feels accomplished, he had turned Mick into a babbling mess. I pushed his cock inside with little resistance. Ian can't stop until his hips slap against Mickey with a surprising amount of force. He's so deep and is so slick and tight. He stars thrusting, unable to stop and he pulled out and thrust back in hard. He set a brutal pace. 

 

~*~ 

 

Oh, yes! Ian was so much bigger that that stupid plug, and he was slamming into him. But the part that hits him hardest, us that Ian's fingers are laced with his on the boat. The younger boy made him feel, so safe, for once. Mickey whined with every thrust, and finally reached down to tug at his leaking cock. He nearly kernels when his hand is batted away. 

 

"On my cock or not at all. If the law can't punish you right mickey, I can" He very nearly sobbed when his other hand is pinned. Ian's starts a faster pace. Mickey's brain short circuits. 

 

"Cum for me Mick..." and he does. 

 

~*~ 

 

Mickey's insides squeeze around him and he's dine fire. He spills inside that gorgeous ass. That ass ONLY belonged to him. Ian doesn't want to pull out, but he does, slowly. Mickey pulls up his pants, abs turns to Ian. 

"Vans around the corner." He shrugged. Ian reveled in the thought that Mickey had to walk there with cum dripping out of his ass.

~*~ 

 

The walk to the cab was wet. He climbed in the back and flopped down. Ian hesitated only a second, abs follwed, shutting the doors and getting in the blanket. For the first time, in months, Mickey feel asleep peacefully. 

 

~*~ 

 

Waking up with mickey asleep and pliant in his arms was the best feeling he'd ever had. God he loved him.


End file.
